La Chica Del Circo
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: Kakashi Les Había Asignado Un Trabajo Especial. Y El Obligado Academicamente, Va Al Evento Donde Encontrara Alguien Mucho Mas Brillante Que Una Función De Circo
1. Capitulo 1

**.**

**La Chica Del Circo**

Bueno, todo había empezado gracias a que su maestro Kakashi, quien también era su padrino. Les había dicho a la clase que tenían que hacer un ensayo sobre el circo que vendría a la ciudad.

Parecía que era un gran evento, porque a donde iba parecía que estaba plasmado hasta en los baños públicos. Sintió escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Pero pues, parecía que así era un plaga una de la que no se pudiera escapar.

A él nunca le habían interesado los circos. Mas sin embargo, por que su nota lo requería tenía que hacer un trabajo sobre ello, y claro, había tenido la opción de escribir el ensayo sin necesidad de asistir. Pero ya el maestro se había previendo que iba a pasar aquello, y fue a hablar con él personalmente para advertirle.

Por él, estaba sentado dentro de allí esperando hasta que el show empezara, solo estaría por unos quince minutos, y se iría de allí. Ese era el gran plan.

Estaba empezando a desesperarse, ¿a qué hora empezaba esto? No era paciente por naturaleza y esperar no se le daba bien. Veía a las personas emocionadas, mientras jugaban, compraban los dulces, los algodones de azúcar. Ese no era su ambiente…

Trataba de ignorar a unas chicas que se habían sentado detrás de él y no dejaban de murmurar sandeces sobre él. Las mujeres eran iguales, cada vez que lo veían se emocionaban demasiado y según él, hacían el ridículo.

Las luces se apagaron, ya el circo dio su inicio.

'_Ya era hora…' _pensó el chico. Y se estaba hartando de escuchar a las chicas. Y en realidad estaba harto de escuchar a todos. Pero qué remedio, tenía que hacerlo. Por eso evitaba todo los lugares que la gente concurría. Lo que se podía hacer por una nota.

Apareció un hombre bien vestido, con un esmoquin de color rojo escarlata para llamar mucho más la atención, también hacia resaltar mucho el largo cabello blanco que portaba. La audiencia empezó a aplaudir, ante la aparición.

-Bienvenidos al Circo - nuevamente la audiencia estalló en aplausos.-Que emoción tiene la ciudad de Konoha, no sé por antes habíamos pasado.-

Ahí había un dato, era la primera vez que pasaban por esta ciudad.

-Les tenemos preparada una presentación, iniciada por este servidor. Jiraiya.- dijo el.-Junto con mis compañeros que son excelentes acróbatas. Esperamos que se rían, y que pasen un buen rato. Porque preparamos lo mejor.-

Como era de esperarse, aplaudieron emocionados, los gritos y chillidos no se hicieron esperar. Y el tan impasible como siempre.

-Tengo que decir que, uno de nuestros animadores es de esta ciudad.- comento el hombre.-Admito que es alguien como mucho talento, seguramente lo saco de esta encantadora ciudad.-

Quiso rodar los ojos ante el comentario tan empalagoso. Aunque por lo menos había dicho algo muy importante, una persona que era de su país natal. Dos detalles para hacer el ensayo de Kakashi. Que oportuno, aunque después de eso, solo tenía que mirar las presentaciones y ya. Se podía ir tranquilo sin necesitar nada más.

Ya tenía ganas de irse, ya el animador había mencionado lo que tenía que decir, y seguro no diría nada más. Así que se podía largar de allí tranquilo.

-Sin más habladuría…-dijo.-Disfruten.-con eso una nube de humo hizo que desapareciera. Las personas se volvieron más locas a su alrededor, seguro por el pequeño truco.

Luego de eso aparecieron unos payasos en un carro exageradamente pequeño, impresiono al público cuando de ese auto en miniatura salieron como un total de diez payasos.

Bueno, lo admitía esos trucos eran impresionantes Pero de igual manera le parecía hasta demasiado para no querer llamar su atención. Espero como por unos cinco minutos, antes de ponerse en pie, para salir. Pero justo cuando iba a hacer eso, un rubio atolondrado que a veces desearía no conocer apareció, con las manos llenas de todos los dulces que se pudieran imaginar.

Lo vio y se presintió lo que vendría.

-Teme no te vayas cuando llego yo.-exclamo de la manera escandalosa que solo el acostumbraba.

-Ya tengo todo lo que necesito.-

-A pues mejor aún.-sonrió.-Pásamelo.-

-Que aprovechado eres, dobe.-le dijo el.-Me voy.-

-Anda, acompáñame.-dijo el.-No pierdes nada.-

-Claro que sí, mi valioso tiempo.- le dijo él.

-Como si fueras una persona tan importante y ocupada.-dijo.-No seas amargado y quédate.-

-No te hare caso.- le dijo. No se dejaría convencer por un idiota como él.

-Disculpen, jóvenes. Deben sentarse. Interrumpen a las personas.-

Sin dar una respuesta Naruto, se sentó en su anterior lugar. Y allí se tuvo que asentar el también, gracias a él se perdió su momento de escape, por estar con una persona escandalosa.

Así que aun en contra de si voluntad tenía que quedarse hasta que se acabara el show. En ese instante los diez payasos terminaron la presentación. Los aplausos aparecieron, así que de nueva cuenta tomaron la decisión de aparecer unos acróbatas en el aire. Haciendo volteretas, y toda clase de trucos, llamando la impresión de la audiencia.

Hasta se notaba en su acompañante, que no dejaba de comer de manera frenética. Él y sus manías raras…

No era la primera vez que iba a un circo, pero sin embargo sentía que este tenía algo especial. Lo presentía de una manera extraña… y era ridículo. Él no era de creer en sentimientos así, eso era cosa de niñas, que eran las que tenía instinto.

-Por un momento pensé que esa rubia era una mujer.-le dijo le rubio, señalando sin disimulo alguno al individuo que tenía en las palmas de las manos unas bocas que daban la ilusión de moverse.

Claro, en el circo era normal encontrar personas anormales. Porque ese era su mundo, uno donde lo imposible parecía posible. Lo cual era fascinante, y por unos minutos lo mostraban de esa manera.

-Yo pondré eso en el escrito, estuvo bastante genial.-le dijo el rubio, masticando las palomitas de una segunda bolsa que tenía. Este nunca se cansaba de comer, a veces se preguntaba como el no bajaba de peso.

Uno de los grandes misterios de la vida.

-Después de aquí, vamos a comer Ramen.- invito Naruto.

Ah, claro se le había olvidado esa. El rubio este, tenía una extraña obsesión por esa sopa, sube colesterol.

-Por tu culpa, tengo que esperar aquí como media hora más, ¿crees que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo?-

-Que mal amigo eres.-le dijo el chico, que una no podía creer lo tan mala fe que podría llegar a ser Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero de todas maneras así era él.

-El chico de la magia.-comento el tal cual un niño.

El solo observo el antiguo truco de como un conejo era sacado de un sombrero. Uno de los tantos que eran conocidos alrededor del mundo. El evento no era tan malo después de todo, parecía entretenido. Pero no era una persona que se emocionara tanto, como para que se volviera loco, comprando y gritando.

Después de todo, el trabajo no solamente era escribir sobre un evento, que también podía sacarle lo bueno al asunto.

-Mira eso.-las personas exclamaron cuando un aro se prendió en fuego, y aparecía una chica de cabello rubio bastante ecléctica lo atravesaba con una maestría insuperable. Le sonrió al público, alzando los brazos, cuando de repente un trapecista la agarro para hacer una vuelta al aire alrededor de la titánica carpa del circo.

Lo inesperado, la rapidez y precisión con que se hizo aquello dejo a más de uno impresionado, incluyéndolo a él, la audiencia se volvió eufórica al ver como todos esos cuerpos volaban y caían en perfecta posición.

¿Cuánto habría sido el tiempo en que ellos había tomado para poder practicar esos trucos hasta que quedaran perfectos e impresionantes?

Probablemente mucho… Los siguientes trucos fueron mucho más elaborados, mas complicado y casi irreales, llamada la atención y dejaban extasiados, dejando al público alborotado añorando más. El truco de desaparecer a la modelo, mujeres demostrando posiciones irreales, hasta un truco con pirañas, espadas letales que eran quemadas con el fuego y apagadas por la garganta de una persona. El tiempo parecía correr, hasta que vio su reloj ya eran pasadas las ocho, casi las nueve.

-Oye teme…-

-Y ahora que.-le pronuncio irritado, ya bastante hacía con soportar los ruidos al masticar de este hiperactivo. De verdad se le hacía imposible creer que fuera amigo de una persona como él. Si eran tan distintos…

-Ve y comprarme una soda.-le dijo despreocupadamente, observando aun la presentación de un chico en un gran tanque con un feroz tiburón.

-No sé quién te crees para darte importancia.-fue lo que le pronuncio mientras lo ignoraba. –Pero yo, no soy tu sirviente.-

-Si tú me pudiera el favor lo haría.-le hablo el rubio, con el ceño fruncido aun sin poderse creer que Sasuke fuera tan mala fe.

-Te estarías quejando de igual o peor manera, dobe-le ignoro después de decirle aquello.

-Pero te haría el favor.-interrumpió el chico.

Justo cuando le iba a contestar algo al atolondrado ese, como era la costumbre de el al tener una pelea sin sentido con el Namikaze.

-Pueden guardar silencio.-le hablo una chica rubia de cuatro coletas, y a juzgar por la mirada de color verde que tenia se hallaba irritada a causa de ellos.

-Temari, no seas grosera.-le hablo una castaña a parte.-Lo que quiere decir mi amiga, es que si podrían bajar la voz, Jiraiya-sama ha empezado a hablar.-les señalo.

Ambos, claro Sasuke a su manera, le hicieron caso. Mientras Naruto asentía cordialmente. Lo que le faltaba que fuera regañado por las mismas chicas que hace un tiempo atrás hablaban de él.

'Mujeres y sus cambios...'pensó con cierta irritación.

-Gracias.-escucho como agradecía otra rubia, que era un poco parecida a Naruto por sus ojos azules, y coquetamente les guiño el ojo visible.

-Damas y Caballeros…-dijo Jiraiya apareciendo en acción nuevamente.-Antes de despedirnos, quisiera presentarles un último acto. El más impresionante y el más bello.- pronuncio con mucho sentimiento. En la audiencia se notó, y claro le pico la curiosidad de saber que realmente seria aquello tan impresiónate.-La interprete es de aquí, de esta ciudad. ¿Se acuerdan de que se lo mencione a principio?- espero la respuesta afirmativa del publico.- Ella es esa flor salvaje, tan delicada y fiera a la vez.-hizo una introducción, mientras las luces se apagaban gradualmente.-Pero tengan cuidado con esta traicionera ilusión.- luego se apagaron las luces, asustando a la emocionada audiencia.

Se hizo sonar una canción suave y sensual, mientras en una esquina de la carpa, en lo mas alto se reflectaba una luz azul, dejando ver a una chica de muy largo cabello azulado, con un corto vestido plateado, ajustado y muy fino. Mas sin embargo, eso no fue lo que impresionó al público. Mas bien fue el hecho de que caminara por una fina cuerda floja.

-Esta loca.- murmuro Naruto, asustado. Sasuke por otro lado se hallaba indiferente, pero sentía un poco de nerviosismo. Los demás como público estaban callados, expectantes al número que es valiente menuda chica estaba actuando.

En un instante, un simple movimiento hizo una grácil voltereta, la fina soga se movió, y las exclamaciones salieron. La adrenalina era muy palpable. Lentamente una pierna de ella, se estiro completa y perfectamente, para después con el otro pie ponerse de punta.

Era una bailarina que hacia lo que parecía imposible... Muchos pensaban que ella tenia que ser algo mas. Y el no se quedaba atrás, cada segundo que pasaba se hallaba fascinado. ¿Que clase de truco haría?0Esa era la pregunta de oro, con una contestación que daba referencia a una fabula.

Una muy complicada de creer...

Volviendo a la chica, que ahora había caído completamente estirada de piernas sobre la cuerda, fue tan rápido. Y la sacudida no se hizo esperar, volvió a ponerse en pie, esta vez lentamente, como si de repente se diera cuenta de que estaba arriesgando su vida. Y luego opto por dar una vuelta, y luego otras más.

Hasta que empezó a perder el equilibrio y todos en el publico se asustaron, madres le taparon los ojos a sus hijos temiéndose lo peor, mientras otros de alguna sádica manera esperaban que pasara lo inevitable. Sasuke estaba estatico, Naruto empezó a taparse los ojos, tal niño pequeño, dejando claro una ranura por que una parte de el quería ver el desenlace.

Como era de esperarse cayo precipitadamente gracias a la fuerza natural de la gravedad, los gritos y las exclamaciones lo únicos protagonistas de esa escena. Pues como que, una cosa distintiva lograba que todos no pudieran hacer nada. Así que, "la chica maravilla", a punto de caer en el arenoso suelo. Hasta que el pequeño cuerpo de ella desapareció en muchas partículas de brillo.

Un ostentoso truco...

Luego, el ambiente se volvió mas alegre. Las luces tiñeron mas brillosas, y la chica apareció con un letargo rojo, columpiándose sentada en un aro. Sonriendo muy alegre, dándole a todos en el publico un perfil completo de su identidad física. Era muy hermosa, una belleza virgen. Sonreía. Y el se sintió conectado a esa sonrisa.

Nunca pensó que algo así le sucedería, como si el creyera en novelas románticas. Donde los protagonistas se conocían y sentían una atracción eléctrica que solo ellos pudiera sentir. No creía en esas situaciones. Hasta pues... parecía que hasta ese tiempo, se sentía diferente.

¿Raro, no?

Todos vieron como ella, salía del aro de metal. Hizo una estrella, se estiro completa al son de la música. Y unas antorchas se encendieron cuando de acuerdo a la coreografía gimnastica, ella alzo los brazos. Las muestras de asombro se hicieron ver una vez mas. Ella nuevamente estiro una pierna, y de momento cambio a música dramática. Donde salía un león que parecía hambriento, e iba al asecho de ella.

-Esta mujer tiene ganas de morir.-escucho como la exclamación de la gemela de Naruto denotaba lo asustada que ella estaba.

El león procedió a seguirla a todos lados, mientras ella escapa haciendo mas volteretas, y lentamente las llamas seguían avivándose. Hasta que la única escapatoria que tenia era atravesar el fuego... y eso fue lo que hizo, asustando nuevamente a la audiencia con lo imposible.

Después de que el león había desaparecido tras la trampa; ella salió nuevamente, con una vestimenta distinta, parecía que el letargo se había convertido en dos piezas, se había aclarado con ciertos lugares quemados, y el cabello de ella se volvió salvaje, retorcido de alguna manera...sexy. A parecer de Sasuke.

Con mucha paciencia se recompuso de sus emociones, así que estaba pasando por una atracción. Eso era todo. ¿No es así?

El siguiente paso de ella, fue aparecer a una esquina de el escenario arenoso, y con la nueva flexibilidad de su vestimenta, comenzó a hacer unos bailes con un banderín largo de color negro brilloso, hondeando con una rapidez que parecía el polvo de las hadas a volar.

De momento, unas chispas salieron por todo el lugar, a lo que ella termina lo que parecía ser el final de la presentación donde de repente aparecían mas y mas chipas. Dejo volar el banderín que regresó siendo una larga, dorada y gruesa batuta. Otro truco mas...

Lo empezó a mover con gran maestría, rápidamente con una mano, lo hizo volar en los aires, hizo una pirueta de lado y lo atrapó. Se quedo haciendo mas malabares con la longitud de metal. Detrás de ella aparecieron los demás personajes que actuaron anterior a ella, incluyendo a Jiraiya que miraba fascinado cada movimiento de ella. Hasta que dieron como un ultimo movimiento de ella. En una nube de humo desaparecieron, para después apagarse las luces. Y que la batuta cayera en el medio del escenario.

Mas de uno se puso en pie para tan grande espectáculo, y el no se quedo atrás. Un Show así ni en décadas, chicas como ella ni en un millón de dinastías.

* * *

¿Dónde se encontrarían los escenarios? Se pregunto el en la libertad de su mente. Buscando el lugar, mientras todos salían de allí hacia afuera.

-Oye teme, es por aquí.- le dijo el rubio, señalándole la salida con su pulgar. Pues notaba que su amigo estaba distraído.

Sin embargo, el no le prestaba atención. Y justo cuando Naruto le había sacudido el hombro para llamar su atención, el vio la dirección en que las chicas que estaban detrás de el se iban detrás de unas cortinas vino.

Por un instinto desconocido que surgió de el, vio como Jiraiya salía de esas cortinas. Y con una seña, el le dio la bienvenida como si supiera quien era y lo que buscaba. Le hizo caso, y siguiendo el largo pasillo de donde eran los camerinos, dejando a Naruto atrás quien incansablemente lo llamaba.

Una de las puertas estaban semi abiertas, pero se podía distinguir la voz de las chicas de quienes estaban detrás de ellos.

-Estas loca.-le dijo Tenten.-¿Como puedes hacer todo eso?-

-Practica.- dijo una voz desconocida, suave. Ya se imaginaba de quien era, y eso le causaba una extraña sensación.-No es tan complicado.-

-¿Tan complicado, mujer maravilla?-dijo Ino.-Pensé que te ibas a morir, y eres muy joven para eso.-le advirtió.

-Anda Ino, no seas exagerada.-contesto Temari.- Eso es parte de los actos que a ella le tocan hacer.-

-Pero no así, por Kami.-dijo.-Aunque fue bueno, y sensacional que lograras ser el ultimo numero.-contesto nuevamente la rubia.

-Que pena que Neji no pudo venir, tremendo espectáculo que se perdió.- dijo la peli castaña.

¿Neji Hyüga? se pregunto.

-Teme... si que te pierdes.-la voz escandalosa de Naruto hizo que se dieran cuenta de que el estaba parado allí, delatando lo que el parecía ser un espía sin saberlo.

Las chicas lo miraron y la anterior que les había dicho algo como si fuera la mamá pollito de todas las chicas, Temari, fue la primera en hablar.

-Ustedes no pueden estar aquí.-les dijo seria.

Sin embargo, ya previa que el atolondrado de su amigo iba a contestar gracias a su impulsividad. Dijo:

-Me gustaría hacerle una entrevista a...-miro el nombre en la puerta crema del camerino de la chica.-Hinata...-

-No te ves como reportero.-dijo la gemela del dobe, desconfiada.

-Es para un trabajo escolar.-dijo el como única razón. La cual tenia mucha lógica.

-Por que no se me ocurrió esa idea.-se lamento levemente el rubio, murmurando tras el. Aunque claramente el lo ignoro.

-Déjalo pasar.-la voz dulce de ella se hizo notar.-No me molesta contestar algunas preguntas.- los ojos violáceos de ella salieron a relucir.

El se adentro al camerino, y la vio sentada con aura serena que solo ella parecía poder emitir, y que de alguna manera lo afectaba a el de una forma que el no podía descifrar. Aun sin esperarlo, vio como ella sonrió.

...Y eso termino por flecharlo definitivamente.

.

.

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecieron En El Escrito Anterior Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora: **

¡Hola! Mini Fic En Acción... :33

Espero Que Les Haya Gustado. Sera Pequeño. Sweet & Muy Lindo.

¡Como Yo! *w*

Recuerden Que Los Amo Mis Amados Lectores ;33

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**.**

**La Chica Del Circo**

Era la sonrisa, eran sus ojos. Pero, ¿Por que no podía admitirlo? Le gustaba todo de ella. Parecía fascinante todo lo que lograba, y había demostrado aquella temprana noche, cuando su cuerpo volaba frágil y grácil en cada esquina de esa carpa. Aun así, sentando. Siendo testigo de como ella esperaba por el, con su repertorio imaginario de preguntas. De un momento a otra, la tortilla se había virado, y una mentira, exige ser tapada por otra. O mas bien, la improvisación. Un mal demoníaco, extraño se había estacionado en su lengua, y con una pena indulgente, la garganta había adquirido timidez. Ninguno quería cumplir con la función designada, para que se pudiera dejar llevar por la fluidez.

_Nervios..._

Eso era lo que ocurría con el, pero no. El no aceptaba el hecho de que sintiera aquello. No era parte de el, y antes de estar completamente quieto, y estático por una chica. Que, si aceptaba, le parecía linda, y atrayente; fuera como su punto débil. Mas sin embargo, su orgullo y su mente lo trataba de convencer de esa manera, pero su cuerpo mostrando que siempre tiene la ultima palabra no se dejaba llevar por las exigencias de esa voz, combinada, interior que tenia. Se quedaba quieto. Demasiado quieto, y encima no le miraba a ella. Claro que no, pues no era cosa de el, aceptar que estaba así por una mujer.

-¿Estas haciendo un trabajo como periodista?-le pregunto ella inclinándose levemente.

Sabia que era la única que le preguntaba, a instancia de esa chica, los habían decidido dejar solos, para que así el pudiera hablar, y se pudieran entender debidamente. Así que sin mas preámbulo, solo por no mostrarse descortés, decidió contestarle como persona civilizada que era.

-Algo así.-le dijo el. Se acomodo un poco mas en el asiento, claro disimuladamente.

Ella alzo sus hombros en un gesto relajado, entonces cambiando su semblante a uno que mostraba mas entusiasmo. Le dijo: -No suelo hacer muchas entrevistas para los periódicos. Pero me agradas, así que creo que no sera malo.-le dijo ella.

El solo opto por guardar un poco de silencio. La miro con esos ojos negros, como si nada. Aunque la realidad era que se hacía la pregunta de como lo haría. ¿Que sería lo principal?

-¿Que quieres saber?- inquirió ella, como si ella se diera cuenta de que necesitaba un empujoncito. Cosa que la verdad necesitaba, aunque internamente se avergonzaba por su falta de inspiración, o mas de su atrevimiento.

-¿Cuanto...- ya se le había prendido el foco.- tiempo has estado siendo acróbata?- la cuestión le daba una buena manera de dejarse llevar por la amplitud de sus verdaderos pensamientos.

-Creo que hace unos doce años- informo ella.

Eso era demasiado tiempo. Y ella no parecía tener mas de 17 años, como él.

-Entonces empezaste a los cinco años.-comento el haciendo los cálculos mentales, y a su vez arriesgando su suerte en saber un por ciento de la edad de ella.

-En realidad cuando tenía cuatro años.- le dijo ella.-No cumplo diecisiete hasta diciembre.-

No había mucha distancia entre septiembre y el mes de nacimiento de ella. Ahora que lo pensaba.-¿Y te gustaba?-

-Lo estoy ejerciendo ahora, supongo que es por que me gusta.- dijo el.

-Pero...-la protesta de su conocimiento reacciono.- Tengo entendido que hacer gimnasia desde muy niña pudiera ser bastante doloroso.-

-Lo era...- se fue por un segundo en un pensamiento lejano.-No digo que no, pero con motivación se podía lograr muchas cosas.-

-¿Cual era tu motivación?- le pregunto el.

Ella guardo silencio, y no supo por que, pero le había dado la sensación de que estaba tocando un terreno muy complicado para ella. El, como observador nato que era, estuvo pendiente de cada cosa, detalle de ella. Como sus ojos claros, se notaba una lejana nube de sufrimiento. Pero tan pronto como la vio, ella volvió con la sonrisa cálida que ya le parecía característica de ella.

¿Por que le daba la sensación de que había una historia opaca de tan extravagante vida de la bailarina de circo que tenía frente a él?

Como parte de su usual suspicacia.-Mi madre.-le dijo ella tomándolo por sorpresa.-Ella siempre insto a que hiciera lo que mas me gustase, hasta el día de su muerte.-

Entonces, esa era la posible razón de por que la expresión melancólica de la cara pálida de ella decía. De ahora en adelante tenía que dejarse llevar suavemente por lo que pasaría a continuación con esa entrevista. La verdad, no quería que las cosas se complicaran, o se volvieran mas incomodas, mas por que nunca sabía como cometar un pésame sin sentirse identificado. No lo sentía correcto decir. "Lo siento" cuando el no entendía el dolor de sufrir la perdida de un ser querido.

Aun su bisabuelo, seguía con vida, y con una nueva aventura por que estaba por el monte Everest. ¿Así que mas se puede decir al respecto? Aun cuando el no sabía que decir, no lo podía comentar mucho sobre ese tema.

-¿Haz estado mucho tiempo en este circo?- le pregunto buscando la segunda pregunta mas obvio para hacerle.

-Un aproximado de seis años.-le dijo ella, volviendo a la actitud agradable y practica. Sentía que poco a poco el ambiente volvía a ser mas soportable.

-¿Y como ha sido la experiencia?-pregunto.

-Agradable.-dijo ella.-No es una casa de locos como todos creen.-dijo ella añadiéndole humor al noto que ella quería comentar algo, así que siguió aguardando la respuesta de ella.-Han sido una buena compañía durante todos estos años.-

Eso si que le extraño completamente, ¿por todo este tiempo se había concentrado en estar así en su carrera? ¿Que había de su vida familiar? Claro, esta ya sabía que su madre había muerto. Pero, ¿que pasaba con los demás integrantes?

-Que haces en tus tiempos libres.-le pregunto.

-Normalmente, me dedico a escribir poesía.- le dijo ella.-E ir a albergues para cuidar animales por unas horas.- dijo.-Me gustaría tener una mascota.-aquel comentario los sintió escapado.

-Puedes tenerla.-le dijo el como si no le viera nada de malo aquello, lo cual era completamente cierto.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza de manera gentil, para después pasar a explicar la razón de que como estaban siempre en constantes giras, ella no tenía tiempo para un animal domestico.

-A mi no me gustan.-dijo el. Recordó vagamente a Kiba Inuzuka, un compañero que pasaba todo el tiempo con su mascota, un gran perro enorme que apenas podía entrar por una puerta. No lo llevaba a la escuela por lo que era. Pero, esa no era exactamente su razón para tener un animal bajo su cuidado. Pensaba que, como el era una persona que no dedicaba mucho a otras cosas, que no fueran las principales. Pues no lo veía como necesario, y antes de echarse una oportunidad que no estaba seguro si realmente podría cumplir, nunca había tenido una mascota. Aunque tenía cierta debilidad por los gatos.

Caminando por el mismo camino de las preguntas había determinado, que, de alguna manera que pudiese preguntar mas sobre ella. Hasta ahora no había visto nada, o escuchado referencia de alguien mas que no fuera su madre. Le parecía extraño, aunque podía existir la posibilidad de que ella era muy reservada en su vida mas intima. El también lo era.

Entonces, sería algo en común que ellos tuviesen. Aunque claro, no tan exactamente. Ella deseaba una mascota, mientras el, mas o menos, las evitaba a toda costa. Era como si por un minutos fueran parecidos, y al otro parecían no tener nada en común. Confusiones siempre creían entre ellos, pero eso no opaca el hecho de que tuviera la motivación para poder hablarle. Ahora menos que nunca, donde el se estaba soltando.

-¿Nunca has ido a la escuela?- dijo el.

-Tomo clases por la red.- dijo ella.

El nunca ha creído en ese tipo de clases, como una educación completa.-Y tus padres están bien con ello.- el como un pariente no lo estaría para nada.

-No lo se.-suspiro ella.

Aquello le sonó a alerta. Estaba tocando un terreno muy peligroso, y a pesar de que tenía un antojo de saber, supo que no era la mejor idea para hacerlo, no si quería asustarla.

-Si pudieras elegir otra carrera, ¿cual sería?- se sintió, al hacer esa pregunta, esa maestra que el pregunta a sus estudiantes de preescolar lo que desean ser cuando grandes.

Supuso que la cara que hizo al fruncir sus labios en un cómico mohín era el hecho de que estaba pensando mucho.- Psicología.-le dijo.

-¿Por que?- se le escapo la pregunta, ya que era una profesión muy contraria a lo que ella hacía.

-La mente de las personas son complejas.-dijo ella.-Me gusta eso, supongo.- se alzo de hombros des preocupadamente.

Aquella contestación le daba lógica en su mente, quizás algún día ella decida retirarse del Circo. Y tomar aquella carrera. O eso no era lo que el en lo personal esperaba. Le gustaba como era ella tal y como la había conocido, o conociendo hasta ahora. Con todo y que tenía sus tintes misteriosos.

-¿Cuales son tus planes futuros?-dijo el.-¿Dejarías el circo para ser psicóloga?- consiguió decirle.

-No creo que sea lo mas pronto posible.-dijo ella.-El circo se ha convertido en mi hogar por mucho tiempo, no creo que alguien en su sano juicio lo dejara.- comento ella, lo mas profundo de su sentir.-La verdad es que me gusta mucho mi vida, a pesar de que es un hogar que nunca a estado inmóvil, creo que es bueno así como es.-

-¿No piensas que le falta algo?- dijo el.

-Le faltan muchas cosas. Pero no me puedo quejar, a pesar de tanta tormenta este es mi pequeño arcoiris.-sonrió triste.

-Ni siquiera extrañas a Konoha...-indago la pregunta, poco a poco mirando las expresiones, observando cada acción de ella; mínima aunque fuera.

-Le dije a Jiraiya-san que no mencionara eso...-murmuro para ella misma.-No he venido en muchos años acá.-lo que escuchó le sonaba a un tipo de revelación.

-Pero, ¿Lo extrañas?-quiso saber el, indagando por un poco mas la extraña agonía que el percibía pero que aun no podía decir con certeza que estaba allí.

-¿Como no voy a extrañar el lugar que me vio nacer?- pregunto ella.

Luego de eso el silencio tomo su lugar, cada cual pensaba a su manera y punto de vista lo que habían pensando. Sasuke quería indagar en lo que rondaba por la mente de ella. Quien no estaba mirando, solo a un punto lejano. Para después parpadear, y sonreír. -Por cierto, hemos estado hablando como por una hor, y aun no se tu nombre.-

-Uchiha.-dijo el.-Sasuke Uchiha.-le dijo el.

-Uchiha...-murmuro ella a su vez, sonrío nuevamente.-Gracias por hacerme preguntas razonables.-

¿Qué ella quería decir con eso?

-Normalmente, los reporteros quieren saber de mi vida mucho mas intima.-dijo ella.-Por eso no me gusta hacer entrevistas.-dijo ella.-Me agradaste, puede que por eso te di la oportunidad, y no me arrepiento.-

El no supo que decir, al instante en que la gemela de Naruto asomo la cabeza.-Hinata.-

Entonces lo entendió aunque no le gustara.-Hasta aquí podemos dejarlo.- le dijo.

-No... espera.-interrumpió ella poniéndose en pie.-Te acompaño.-

Pasaron de largo, de la rubia.-Ino-chan dile a las demás que estaré en unos minutos.-

Ella solo asintió, mientras le pasaban de largo. -No tenías que acompañarme si estabas ocupada.-le dijo el.

-No te preocupes.-dijo ella.-Es solo una reunión de amigas, tenemos toda la noche para ello.-ella caminaba pausado. Y el no dudaba en mirar hacia abajo de ella, ya que era muy menuda. Aunque lo que mas le gustaba era la manera en que su cabello se movía. Largo y azulado, le parecía lindo. Aunque, ¿Qué de ella no podía gustarle?

Naruto apareció a su largo así muy de repente.-Estuviste mucho tiempo, teme.-se quejo abiertamente, al parecer sin darse cuenta que la chica estaba al lado contrario de donde el mismo estaba.

-Lo siento mucho.-dijo ella, sorprendiendo al rubio confirmándole que gracias a su despiste, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ella.-No me di cuenta del tiempo.-admitió ella.

-No, esta bien.-dijo el rubio aun atónito.-No importa..-sonrió el rubio.

Ella volvió a sonreír. Unos minutos después estaban afuera donde el aire cálido nocturno de Konoha.

-Gracias por cederme la entrevista.-le dijo calladamente Sasuke.

-De nada, pase un buen rato.-le admitió ella.-Si necesitas saber algo mas, siempre puedes volver, estaremos tomando un descanso como por unas 2 semanas.-le dijo.

-Veré que hare.-le prometió indirectamente.

-Bien.-dijo ella.-Buenas noches, Sasuke.-

El asintió en respuesta, liego el cuerpo de ella, entro nuevamente en la gran carpa, sin antes mostrarle un vistazo de su sonrisa. Miro tras ella por unos segundos, y se volvió para caminar hacia su auto, con Naruto siguiéndolo tras el.

-¿'Gracias Por cederme la entrevista'?-dijo Naruto.-Desde cuando eres tan amable, teme.-sabía que se estaba aprovechando de la situación y volviéndolo hacia a el para molestarlo.

-Cállate.-fue todo lo que dijo, mientras seguía su camino.

* * *

**Meet & Greet Reviews:**

_**-Saru:** _Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y tu manera de expresarte de mis ideas fue un gran animo para mi. :3 Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

_**-hinatacris:** _Holis. Pues puede que Sasuke se haya flechado, vamos a ver como por cuanto tiempo lo hizo. xD Gracias por leer & comentar loquilla c:

_**-Muzazzita:** _Somos dos querida. Ademas de que Amo el SasuHina, ando fascinada por los circos. Hace tiempo que no voy a uno, hablando claro. Creo que el Fic expresa mi pequeña nostalgia por ellos. :33 Gracias por leer & comentar.

_**-Cami-san Uzumaki:** _Hahaha ¿De verdad? Me alegra la manera en que te expresas en tus Reviews, querida lectora. Gracias por tus sinceras palabras :)

_**-MarthaIP:** _Hola. Quisiera decirte que te he tomado cariño querida lectora. Tus opiniones siempre tan ocurrente... Y bueno, de verdad espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. A pesar de mi tardanza. Gracias por la oportunidad. :3

_**-LilyHime100:** _¿La lectora Novia, verdad? Dios mio, ya tengo esa manía de ponerle nombrecitos a mis lectores. Espero que me perdones, pero es que es inevitable, a veces mis imaginaciones/ ideas no tienen freno.

_**-karylandero.3.:** _¿Es bueno el Anime? Necesito con urgencia ver uno, antes de que la escuela absorba mis ideas u.u . ¡Que linda lectora tengo! Ojala que nunca se te vaya el internet. Me gusta el nombre que me pusiste, By the way. Créeme yo tampoco se, como puedo con tantas historias a la mano. Aveces pienso que no podre hacerlo, pero algo parecido al milagro ocurre que me da tiempo y cumplo con cada capitulo de cada Fic. Creo que tus bendiciones por medio de rezos, están haciendo su trabajo.. xD Gracias por todo, eh?

* * *

_**Mensaje De La Autora:**_

Primero que nada un saludo a todos esos lectores, pacientes que han esperado el segundo capitulo de este MiniFic. Quiero decirles que me han hecho feliz con sus comentarios, y la verdad espero que este segundo capitulo haya sido un buen seguimiento de esta idea. Me alegra conocer nuevos lectores, a lo cuales espero que les agrade lo que yo escriba. Esta es como la 4ta historia con la que doy seguimiento en Fanfiction, y estoy tratando de hacer un buen balance para poder seguir escribiendo cada una de las historias con la dedicación necesaria. Espero que le haya gustado. Gracias por todo. ㈴2

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	3. Capitulo 3

**.**

**La Chica Del Circo**

Era lunes...

Muchas personas por lo general detestaban hasta escuchar esa palabra. Sasuke, como cualquier otro adolescente, tambien lo detestaba, mas sin embargo, hoy si que pensaba que podria tolerarlo. Habia pasado un buen fin de semana, a pesar de que nunca penso que ir al circo, lo ayudaria a mantener un buen humor hasta ese dia. Y todo gracias a una chica, eso era lo mas curioso de todo el asunto. Por que, con ninguna le hebia pasado, y penso a principio que era totalmente diabolico. Aunque ese termino no era sinonimo de malo. Por que a decir verdad hablar de ella, y conocerla no le daria ese tipo de etiqueta.

Sin duda, era una buena chica, y le sorprendieron mas cosas de que lo el esperaba.

Como a consecuencia de auquello, no habia dejado de pensar en ella. Y eso era mas o menos lo asustaba, no tenia tiempo para chicas. Y mas para una que realmente no tenia tiempo, ni siquiera para ser una chica normal. Ser acróbata, tomaba demasiado tiempo, y eso incluía las muchas horas de dedicación que tenia que efectuar para perfeccionar su rutina. ¿Qué tiempo iba a sacar ella para el?

En un movimiento monótono abrió el casillero, para sacar sus libros para su clase de biología marina. Y como si solo contara los siguientes segundos para que cierta chica de cabello rosa apareciera.

-Hola Sasuke-kun.- dijo ella sonriendo, mientras abrazaba su replica del libro, de la siguiente clase que compartirían.

El solo le asintió la cabeza como era normal de el hacerlo, al mismo tiempo que cerraba el casillero, para seguir su camino al aula. Muy de cerca, sabia que ella lo seguía. Era ya parte de una costumbre que con el tiempo había logrado soportar, lo cual daba a saber que a principio le molestaba de una manera grave. Digamos que, Sakura Haruno, era una fanática de el, desde siempre. Y la única a la cual podía tolerar, por que no exageraba. Y estaba desde siempre, enamorada de el. Aunque era muy bueno, para rechazarla abiertamente, hacia distancia cuando era necesario, era alguien a quien respetaba mucho.

Encontraron la aula, unos minutos antes, sabía que como hoy era día de prueba. Seguramente la maestra estaba esperando que todos llegaran para entrar por esa puerta y impartirles el documento designado para gradual que tan alto era el conocimiento de cada uno de sus estudiantes en su clase. Pero seguramente no era lo mas necesario para que otros pudiesen llevarse por lo menos unos puntos de mas en su promedio; los maestros y sus medidas de precaución.

Eran cada vez mas raras...

Tomo su asiento, y como si fuere rutina, Sakura se sentó justo frente a el. De pronto, ella se volteó para que se pudiese llevar a cabo, con mas comodidad, la conversación que ella buscaba formar con él.

-¿Fuiste al circo este fin de semana?-le pregunto.

A lo cual el solo asintió.

-¿Y..-dijo titubeante.-Terminaste el ensayo?- le pregunto nuevamente.

-Lo terminare esta tarde.- le dijo el, acomodando el libro mejor sobre su mesa.

-Ya veo...-le dijo ella.-Yo...- nuevamente el titubeo creció.- Me preguntaba, si no es mucha molestia claro...-

-Dime..-le insto a su manera. No le agradaban los rodeos, y este estaba empezando a irritarle.

-Bueno, solo necesitaba que me contaras unos detalles del evento.-dijo ella.-Así tendré una idea de como fue todo.-le termino por contar esperando una respuesta.

Allí es que ocurría lo que le podía parecer sumamente mal, por que para el no era correcto aceptar algo como eso. Aunque fuera para ayudar a una amiga, pero al mismo tiempo estaría alimentando algo que realmente no iba a existir. ¿Complicado?

Aparentemente sí...

-Hey.-el rubio atolondrado, nuevamente lo saco de una situación incomoda, a pesar de que las mayoría de las veces le hacía pasar una situaciones terribles. Sinceramente, agradecía de que el estuviera allí.-¿Que hacen?- les pregunto tomando el asiento al lado del pelinegro.

-Le estaba pidiendo a Sasuke-kun que me ayudara a con el ensayo para Kakashi sensei sobre el circo.- dijo Sakura.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar.- se ofreció con buenas intenciones el rubio.

Lo que realmente quería Sakura era que Sasuke la ayudara, pero no podía rechazar a su amigo de esa manera, por que realmente necesitaba todo tipo de detalles; ya que había pasado un buen tiempo en sus horas comunitarias en el hospital, que no se había dado cuenta de que tenía deberes escolares pendientes.

-Aunque obviamente Sasuke te puede dar mas detalles.-dijo el rubio, volteándose para acomodar sus libros mejor.-Después de todo, el habló con una acróbata.-

-¿De verdad?-pregunto interesada.-Pero, el trabajo no incluía entrevistas.-recordó ella.-¿O sí?-cuestionó insegura.

-No lo hacía.-le aseguro el Namikaze, tomándole la palabra al Uchiha.-Lo que pasa es que Sasuke sabe muy bien lo que hace.-

-¿A que te refieres con ello?-pregunto la Haruno totalmente confundida.

-Es que la acróbata con quien habló el teme, era hermosa.-le dijo guiñándole uno de sus azulados ojos.

-Ya basta, dobe.-le paro en seco el Uchiha; ya se esperaba que los comentarios del rubio no cesaran. Pero no era necesario que lo comentara así, no quería que alguien mas se metiera en sus asuntos y cuestionara.

-Oh..-fue todo lo que escapo de la boca de la chica.

Y antes de que ella, o Naruto añadiera otro tipo de incoherencia. La profesora Kurenai, habló anunciando su llegada; en el proceso dándole a entender que tendrían que hacer un trabajo pendiente. Vio como la Haruno, le prestaba atención a la maestra casi como si no quisiera. Mientras el rubio con boca grande se lamentaba el no haber estudiado el fin de semana para poder tener un buen grado en la prueba.

El mientras tanto, estaba tratando de bajar la creciente irritabilidad que tenía. El día le parecía largo, y apostaría cualquier cosa que no sería muy bueno. Cosa que hacía que se irritara nuevamente.

* * *

Tras pasar el día de una manera tortuosa entre ciencias y matemáticas, era tiempo de regresar a casa para recobrar fuerzas y poder enfrentar el doloroso martes. Naruto y Sakura estaban esperando a que el terminara los deberes del aula para que pudieran salir a tomar algo en la cafetería de la esquina. Suponía que la Haruno pronto le preguntaría nuevamente, si pudiera ayudarle con el ensayo, pero no lo hizo durante la hora de almuerzo.

Creía que el comentario de Naruto sobre Hinata, había afectado un poco a la chica. Aunque lo sabía disimular, sabía que se había puesto celosa, como siempre pasaba cuando una chica se hallaba a su alrededor. Termino de guardar los paños, y los detergentes. Cuando escucho como se llevaba a cabo una discusión un tanto pasiva, el pasillo solamente se llenaba de sus voces opacando el silencio que segundos antes estaba.

-Yo no quiero ir.-le comento ella.-No sigas insistiendo Neji.-

-No se por que eres tan terca..-le dijo la voz varonil de quien conocía como Neji Hyüga, pocas veces se habían topado. Pero era muy obvio que sabía quien era el.

No era de los que se quedaba a escuchar conversaciones ajenas, sinceramente no le importaba. Por que, ¿de que provecho el sería escuchar conversaciones ajenas? Ninguno...

-Hinata estaría feliz de verla...-le dijo el chico nuevamente. Sintió como la sorpresa se instalo en el, y a juzgar por el silencio de la chica, le pasó.

_"...Que Pena Que Neji No Pudo Venir_

_Tremendo Espectáculo del Que_

_Se Perdió..."_

Entonces fue que lo recordó, claro que sabía lo que estaba pasando. Ahora todo parecía darle sentido. Aquel viernes cuando escuchó aquel comentario de una de las amigas de Hinata. De alguna manera u otra, la niña y Neji estaban relacionados con Hyüga. Muy cosas lo habían tomado por sorpresa, pero esto si que se llevaba el premio.

-No me interesa.-murmuro la chica, mientras los sutiles pasos de ella seguían.

-Ella quiere saber de ustedes.-escucho persuadir al varón. Mientras el atento seguía escuchando cualquier detalle que revelara algo mas con su descubrimiento.

-Es bueno que no sepamos nada de ella.- dijo.

-Pero, ¿acaso no la extraña?-la pregunta surgió al aire.

-¿Como no la voy a extrañar?-supo distinguir un comprimido lloroso.-Es mi hermana...-

-Hanabi...-

-¡No quiero seguir discutiendo el tema!-exclamo con sentimiento.-Es mejor para nosotros que ignoremos la llegada de ella.- inquirió.-No se de ti, pero yo no iré a verla.-

-¿Por que?-exigió cálido el chico.-No entiendo cuales son sus razones.-

-Ella quiso hacer distancia, nunca le importo dejarme atrás para seguir sus sueños.-

-Ella nunca quiso dejarte atrás.-defendió.-Sabe que fue obra de su padre, de por que la distancia entre ustedes.-

-¡No!-exclamo mas fuerte la voz aguda de la niña.-Fue la muerte de mamá que lo hizo.- susurro.

El silencio nuevamente reinó, solamente la respiración de la chica. Por las emociones, el creciente llanto, y aguantar tanto sentimiento la habían dejado de esa manera. No había espacio para seguir soportando mas presión y dolor.

-Ahora, por favor.-dijo ella con voz mas tranquila.-Llévame a casa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y quiero descansar temprano. Fue un día muy difícil para mí.-

Los pasos nuevamente tomaron lugar, escuchándose cada vez menos. Lo cual le daba la oportunidad de salir; pero el no podía, él le había descubierto algo que no dejara descansar su mente por un buen tiempo. Tenía, lo que parecía ser la piezas mas importantes del rompecabezas, a resolver la melancolía de los ojos perlas de la linda acróbata Hinata , posiblemente, Hyüga.

Aunque aun así tenía que saber mas al respecto, quería ayudar. A ¿ella? Pues si, hay algunas cosas que aun no entendía de si mismo. Ni por que quería hacerlo. Solo sabía que había crecido esa necesidad en él. Aunque en realidad no sabía ni lo que haría bien, no era bueno el que indagara sobre sus razones de por que hacer lo que le había motivado esa conversación.

No... Aun no era el momento. Y mientras seguía avanzando por ese pasillo para encontrase con sus amigos, tenía la necesidad de hacer algo. Y no era precisamente ir a tomar un té de arándanos en la cafetería de la esquina.

* * *

**Meet & Greet Reviews:**

_**-hinatacris:** _Hola. Pues he de confesar que quería que Hinata hiciera sentir a los lectores de esa manera en que dijiste, con melancolía. De lo cual pronto sabras la razón, por que a decir verdad esta historia tiene en parte mucho de ello, y claro, es uno de los mayores de detalles, para que Sasuke & Hinata se acerquen :33 Emocionante, ¿no? Gracias por leer y comentar.

_**-Break Blade:** _¿Un Nuevo lector? Que genial :DD Aparecimientos así me emocionan. Me alegra saber que la trama, y la historia haya tenido un excelente impacto en ti, significa que hago bien mi trabajo. Y por lo que veo, te gusto mucho..la manera en como lo expresaste me lo deja muy en claro. :) Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado la continuación.

_**-sasuhina fan:** _Hace tiempo que no voy a un circo, pero sin duda a mi me fascinan, sobretodo los acróbatas... :33 Me emocionan mucho. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. :33

_**-Cami-san Uzumaki:** _Yo también considero a Hinata un personaje hermoso. :33 Simplemente para mi ella es la mejor. Me alegro que tengamos eso con común querida lectora. ¿Verdad que Sasuke sería un muy buen periodista? Ya veras que todas tus preguntas serán contentadas, es un Mini Fic, así que tus dudas serán respondidas. ;) Hahaha me encanto la ultima oración que hiciste... me hizo saber que tan emocionada estas, por saber lo que pasara.

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora:**

Les confieso mis amados lectores, que no pensé que podría terminar el capítulo para este Jueves. Pero lo hice, y me siento sumamente orgullosa. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado & que la espera haya valido la pena. :33

Sus comentarios que siempre me animan, y me hacen saber que tengo unos buenos lectores. La bienvenida a un nuevo lector. Y también un saludo aquellos lectores que me leen, pero que no dejan comentario. El simple hecho de que tomen su tiempo para leer, llega a mi humilde alma de escritora. :'33

AVISO:

-►Todos Los Jueves, Cada Dos Semanas, Actualizare ◄-

Recuerden que los amo, & Nos Vemos Aquí En La Segunda Semana De Marzo. ;)

¡Los Loveo!

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


	4. Capitulo 4

**.**

**La Chica Del Circo**

-¡Oye, teme!-la voz del rubio le llamó sin la necesidad de controlar su volumen.-Camina mas suave...-

-Sasuke-kun...la cafetería es para el otro lado.-le comento la chica, dándose cuenta de lo mas obvio de ese asunto que tenían entre manos.

-Pero, ¿para donde vas?-dijo el rubio.-Estas totalmente mal, fuera de ruta...-y el Namikaze seguía con sus comentarios, pero pues aun mientras seguía en su camino, la voz del alboroto, nunca cesaba de hacer de las suyas. Y claramente, se expresaba la razón de ello en su rostro.

-Dobe ya cierra la boca.-le dijo el pelinegro, cerrando los ojos adquiriendo un poco de paciencia.

-Pero, ¿para donde tu vas?-le pregunto el chico, no dándose por vencido.

-No te importa.-le murmuro de mala gana.

-Teme...-le llamó.

Silencio de su parte.

-Teme.- volvió a lo mismo

-¿Que?-

-Dime para donde vas.- supo reconocer la picardía de sus ojos azules; quienes creían que el rubio era un tonto estaban equivocados, con todas las cualidades de un tonto, él no lo era. La sonrisa zorruna en el rostro, evidenciaba que el tenía una vaga idea de hacia donde se dirigía.

Sasuke lo negaba mucho, ¿no?

-No te importa.- le murmuro nuevamente.

-Pues como quiera te acompañaremos, ¿verdad Sakura-chan?-incluyó a una confundida Haruno; de lo que si se daba cuenta era que entre el Uchiha y el rubio a su lado estaba ocultando algo.

-Me pueden explicar que es lo que esta pasando.-le dijo ella hablando de sus pensamientos.

-Como no pudiste acompañarnos al circo el viernes, a Sasuke se le ocurrió la idea de poder ir nuevamente, para que te resuelvan cualquier pregunta que tengas.- le explicó el como una mentira parcial.

La pelirrosa miró un poco sorprendida, desconfiada, ¿realmente Sasuke estaba haciendo aquello por ella, tal como Naruto lo quiso exponer? Bueno, las pruebas estaban mas que claras; no iban a la cafetería, y al parecer se acercaban al auto del Uchiha. Alguna razón debía de haber. Entonces, ¿por que habría de dudar de las palabras del Namikaze a su lado?

-¿De verdad?-le dijo ella esta vez , mirando por la respuesta hacia el pelinegro. Quien no sabía si maldecir al rubio o no; después de todo se había creado una buena excusa para decir cuando llegaran allá, y ademas de que era una manera de cubrir su verdadero motivo. Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

Miraba a Naruto quien le guiño un ojo discretamente como para que el siguiera con la 'explicación' que le había ofrecido. Le habían echado una mano y de que podía seguir con su propósito a pesar de que el dobe, no supiese nada de ello. Aunque, seamos, sinceros Sasuke Uchiha no era una persona agradecida, su orgullo era lo primordial, cosa que hacía se le complicara decir gracia.

-Si, como sea.-dijo el nervioso, y ya harto de la manera en como Naruto le insinuaba con la mirada que sabía a donde se irían.

-Muy bien,tigre.-le comento Naruto, sin importarle que Sakura lo mirase extraño. Por el contrario de Sasuke que solo se concentró en acelerar pada irse lo más pronto posible hacia su próximo destino.

* * *

Pensé que iba a ser una odisea el dar explicaciones para poder entrar a la carpa. Pero con solo decirle a los guardias de que era amigo de Hinata Hyüga, ellos se miraron entre sí, y lo dejaron entrar con la mayor discreción posible. Aquella expresión le hizo recordar que había acertado en sus suposiciones de que, Hinata, era una posible Hyüga. Algo que si agradeció fue que Naruto no hiciese preguntas como el cabeza hueca que es. Pero, sin duda sabía que le debía una conversación muy pronto. Y de esa sí, que no se iba a escapar.

Mas sin embargo, la persona que sí no pudo refrenar su lengua, llevada por su suspicaz manera de ser, fue Sakura.

-¿Quien es la persona a quien le mencionaste a seguridad?-

-Sakura-chan.. no seas tan ansiosa.-le pidió el rubio.-Ya la conocerás.-

Caminaron por un pequeño pasillo entre cortinas moradas para llegar a la arena. Que estaba con una luz tenue de color azul claro. Se vio vacío por unos instantes, desértico casi, y eso hizo que ellos se confundieran. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

De momento, se vio una silueta de una persa que volaba por los aires, con un vestido vaporoso brillante, acompañado de otro acróbata que la sostenía por las manos. Daban círculos a vuelta redonda de manera suave, parecían dos ángeles. Estaban tan cómodos de esa manera, el andar por los aires parecía su hábitat natural. Era una hermosa visión que no podía ser dañada por las palabras. Era una hermosa visión.

Hasta que la chica se soltó para hacer una voltereta, y caía por unos segundos y ser recogida por el mismo compañero. Estando ella de pie encima de un estrecho tubo. Las manos sueltas, libres, volando... y ella si que se movía con soltura. Era una bailarina del aire. Y ese truco, le hubiera gustado verlo como parte del show. ¿Qué mas sorpresas le podía mostrar alguien como ella? Parecía que nunca cesaba de impresionarlo, y eso que ella no lo hacía con ese propósito.

Las palabras de la pequeña niña esa que había escuchado en el pasillo de la escuela, le llegaron. Se había ido para poder lograr su sueño, cosa que lo estaba haciendo a cabalidad. Aunque había cosas que tenían que pasar, y a pesar de que el no tenía todos los detalles, consideraba de que podía prestarle la ayuda necesaria con los que pudiera. ¿Pero que iba hacer?

-Hola de nuevo.-la voz de Jiraiya apareció sorprendiendo a los chicos.-No espere verlos tan pronto.- se dirigió a los chicos.-Veo que trajeron una amiga...-miró directamente a la chica de los ojos jade.-¿Novia de alguno de ustedes?- los miró con picardía de Naruto a Sasuke.

Ellos negaron.-Es nuestra amiga, viejo.-le contesto con la misma actitud de siempre el rubio.

-Mas sin embargo, a ti si te gustaría compartir un romance con uno de ellos, ¿Verdad, pequeña?- esta vez fue directa hacia con Sakura. Quien solo se puso un poco rosada, ¿Tan obvio era que tenia un gran afecto 'romántico' hacia el Uchiha?

-Ah...ya veo.-murmuro el hombre de cabello blanco, dando por zanjada la conversación con relación a ese tema.-Le diré a la muñeca que han venido a verla.- caminó hacia el centro de la arena, para cumplir con lo dicho.

-¿Como este supo lo que venías a hacer?- le preguntó el rubio.

-Nos llaman locos, pero somos mas listos, notamos todo siempre.-una dulce voz apareció, y Sasuke vio como la chica llegaba hacia ellos con una discreta sonrisa.-Me alegra verlos de nuevo, pero nunca pensé que sería tan pronto.-le dijo.

Naruto se puso un poco rosado, ante el hecho de que le habían descubierto en un ataque de decir lo que piensa sin medir las consecuencias; aunque no le ocurrió nada malo, ni ella le había dado una bofetada por referirse a ella como una "loca". Sakura, estaba cautelosa miraba como ella se expresaba y más aun notó como la manera de ser Sasuke cambiaba. ¿Demasiado raro? Pues a decir verdad para ella sí que lo era.

-¿Vienen para una entrevista más?- le preguntó ella con ese dejo de simpatía. Los miró a los tres integrantes esperando la respuesta.

-Aquí el teme, nos trajo...-con la lengua suelta el rubio lo tiró al medio, y el Uchiha no sabía ni donde meter la cara, ¿Por que el rubio hacía ese tipo de cosas? Si había nacido para molestarlo de la peor manera, tenia que aceptar que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, después la chica creería cosas que no eran, y seguramente eso traería problemas; además, de que le estaban fama de acosador, cosa que no lo era, aunque ahora que lo pensaba...

-Es que lo dejaste hechizado...-siguió con el tema el dobe.

-Mi amiga..-se refirió a Sakura para interrumpir la próxima incoherencia de Naruto, a quien le dio una mirada severa para que cerrara el pico.-No pudo venir al circo, a ver si podías ayudarla a orientarse para...-dejo las palabras al aire, no necesitaba dar mas explicaciones según él en su propio criterio.

-Claro que si...-le dijo ella.-Llegaron justo cuando nos faltaba poco para el ensayo. Creo que tengo tiempo para unas preguntas.-le dijo la chica.

-Soy Haruno Sakura.-se presento la chica.-No será por mucho tiempo, solo seré breve.- habló, antes de tomar un respiro y empezar con las preguntas.

-Mira, mejor acompáñame al camerino, este vestido no es tan cómodo como crees.- le comentó.-Espero que encuentres algo bueno en el camerino para que te ayude.-le guiñó el ojo.

-Me parece bien.-le comentó tranquila, aunque en sus expresivos ojos se notaba la emoción ante la invitación de la chica. Con eso ambas tomaron el camino hacia una cortina semi abierta donde se podía conocer otro pasillo que daba a los camerinos. Se escuchó una canción mas cómica, y ambos chicos que quedaron solos vieron como unos payasos, supusieron que era su turno de ensayar.

-Teme, por que no le dijiste que la venías a ver..-le habló Naruto soltando sus pensamientos.

-Por que yo no vine para eso.-le comentó Sasuke presintiendo por donde venía el 'dobe'.

-A mi no me engañas, teme.-le interrumpió a su vez el chico.-Viniste por ella, además no se por que le dijiste que venías solo por que Sakura-chan necesitaba ayuda con su trabajo.-comentó.

-Para eso vinimos, ¿no?- le habló con sarcasmo.

-Mira, con esa actitud, la chica se alejara de ti haciendo volteretas.-dijo.-Tienes que mostrarte interesado, a las chicas le gusta la atención, y sentirse halagadas por ello.-Naruto hablaba como si tuviera experiencia en el asunto, cosa que lo hizo bufar.

-Supongo que tengo que seguir tus consejos, teniendo en cuenta de que no has tenido ninguna novia.-le habló.

-¡Ey! Tampoco abuse.-dijo él.-Sabes que me gusta Sakura-chan, pero ella solo esta enamorada de ti.-

-Ah, entonces es mi culpa de que no tengas novia.-le dijo.

-Deja de actuar como un imbécil, estamos hablando de ti, y de tus excusas baratas para ver a Hinata.-le dijo el, importándole poco si lo escuchaban o no.

-Yo no doy ninguna excusa.- le dijo el chico.

-Entonces, solo viniste para cumplirle el favor a Sakura-chan.-asumió Naruto.-Eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo.-

El Uchiha solo guardó silencio, no había ido solo por hacerle el favor a Sakura si no que también por la conversación que había oído decir sobre Hinata. Pero, claro eso no se lo tenía que decir al dobe.

-Mejor cállate, ya cansas.-le murmuro Sasuke.

-Y encima, le das atención a otra chica, frente a la que te interesa.-le dijo refiriéndose al hecho de que le había dicho a Hinata que ayudara a Sakura en forma de favor. ¿Acaso eso afectaría la manera en que Hinata lo veía a él, al hacer lo que hizo?

En todo caso si aquello llegara a ocurrir podía decir que estaba loco de si parte el hacer aquello, por que Naruto habría de tener razón, y para que eso ocurriera debía ser menos brillante que el rubio. Aunque, a veces pensaba que el era un brujo, como si precediera todo lo que pasara en el "futuro".

-Lo que te digo, es que tienes que aceptar que te gusta...-dijo Naruto en su ultima parte de un monologo, que en realidad debía ser un sermón para él. Del cual, claro no había escuchado ni la mitad.

-Es que ella no me gusta.-admitió; y la verdad, le parecía eso, por que realmente lo que mas le llamaba la atención era el hecho de que en su profesión estuviera así de cómoda, como si disfrutara de un pedazo de libertad. Y podía, por un poco decir que le había tomando un poco de cariño, pero aun así no era algo que anunciara a los cuatro vientos. Tampoco así, ni que fuera el dobe al lado suyo.

-Pues como te decía...viajamos como a un total de 53 países anualmente.-la voz de Hinata había hecho que la conversación con Naruto acabara, y le parecía bien por que ya no podía escuchar más, como el dobe le decía tantas cosas para molestarlo.

-Eso suena, muy cansado.-comentó Sakura con un deje de preocupación.

-Lo es, para la satisfacción es mucho mayor.-sonrió con sinceridad la chica de cabello largo azulado.-¿Algo más que quieras saber? -

-O no, muchas gracias.-le agradeció la peli rosada apuntando el ultimo detalle que le había dicho la acróbata a su lado.- Creo que con lo que me has dicho es mas que suficiente.- sonrió de igual manera.

-¡Que linda!-dijo Naruto al ver a la chica.-Pareces una muñeca.- le halagó. Y en efecto lo parecía, ya que tenía un lindo vestido color amarillo pastel, y se había soltado el cabello, tal cual era liso y sedoso. Hasta Sasuke le pareció que se veía bien; con la diferencia de que no lo vocalizaba como su amigo.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por la visita.-los miró a todos sonriendo.-Sasuke aquí te devuelvo a tu novia, lamento llevármela por unos momentos.-

El comentario no se lo espero, y miró a Naruto sorprendido. Quien solo movió los labios pronunciando levemente una frase: ''te lo dije''. Mas sin embargo, solo supo virar el rostro, dispuesto a sacar a Hinata de su error. Después de todo se negaba a pensar que todo lo que le había dicho, el dobe, podía ser cierto. Aunque ahora mismo ya lo es.- Era lo más triste y muy doloroso para su ego. Perder contra el rubio mas tonto que haya conocido.

.

.

_Disclaimer : Los personajes. que aparecieron en el escrito anterior son propiedad de M.K._

* * *

**Meet & Greet Reviews:**

_**-hinatacris:**_Parece que sí, por que así es como todos empezamos. x'D A Sasuke le ira gustando. Y las cosas entre ellos serán cada vez más significativas, espero que te guste el capítulo. :33 Gracias por el apoyo querida.

**_-Break Blade:_**Te digo una cosa, adoro demasiado a todos mis lectores, sobretodo aquellos que me hacen peticiones. Por lo que espero pudiste notar, subí un poco la cantidad del capítulo, y en cuanto a tomarlo "suave" con el Sasuhina, pues puedo decir que puedo hacerlo. El mayor propósito para mí es que le agrade la historia, y el hecho de que me digan que les gustaría me parece una buena solución para cumplir con mi propósito. :"33 Muchas Gracias, eh?

_**-sasuhina fan:** ¡_TODAS! Queremos un Sasuke Uchiha... excepto yo, Que quiero Un Naruto Uzumaki. :33 Pero no.. Volviendo a los negocios. No es que Hanabi no la quiera ver, el problema es que... bueno, si te explico. Te estaría _spoileando_, y no quiero que me odies por ello. u.u Y bueno, espero que estés bien querida.

_**-kary landero 3:** _No te preocupes por no comentar, lo mas importante para mi es que lean. Pero gracias por preocuparte, sabes que los aprecios, sobretodo de lectores amorosos como tu. ¿La escuela? Me falta un año para salir de ella. u.u Pero, bueno, me gusta que te agrade la historia me hace ver que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. :33 Espero que la escuela no te siga agobiando.. menos que te quite el sueño.

_**-Ciielo riin:** ¡_Hola! Y bienvenida.. :) Me alegra que te haya gustado el Fic, espero que este capítulo de igual manera te haya gustado, muchas gracias por comentar y leer. :33

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora:**

Hola. Espero que este capitulo. haya sido de su agrado... :)

Como pueden ver, o si quiera notaron. He añadido un poco de comedia, es que es parte de mí... n.n"

Pero bueno, espero que anden bien, recuerden que siempre hago lo posible por complacerlos en cada capitulo.

Quería comentarles, el Fic es pequeño un posible máximo serían como Diez Capítulos.

Espero que les haya gustado este escrito... Ya saben el próximo capitulo sera el 10 de Abril :33

¡Los Quiero & Los Adoro! :DD

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


End file.
